


Lovely

by BorgiaBabe



Series: High [13]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex Magic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgiaBabe/pseuds/BorgiaBabe
Summary: The One Where It’s Valentine’s DayBonnie and Kai don’t have the typical Valentine’s Day. But who needs typical.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Series: High [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Lovely

“Have you spoken to Nora” Caroline asks as she and Bonnie drive home.

“Yeah” Bonnie sighs, “but shes still mortified. She barely says anything. A quiet Nora-”

“-is not a good Nora,” Caroline finishes. “I don’t blame her, though,” she says making a careful left turn. “I’d probably drop out of school.”

“Caroline!” Bonnie reprimanded. 

“What?” Caroline says defensively. “Seriously! It’s February! She has to live with that for the next three months?! I’d would just ask if I could finish classes online and skip graduation.”

Bonnie shakes her head. “She said it wasn’t her,” she tells her friend again.

Caroline looks at Bonnie askance. “Um...”

“Yeah, I saw it too, but-“

“Ok, so you obviously saw it was her-“

“She says it wasn’t,” Bonnie stubbornly repeats. 

“Well, either way, she’s barely answering my texts and I’ve tried to see her twice this week but her mom said shes ‘too sick’” Bonnie had gotten the same spiel from Contessa about Nora having the flu. “All i know is whoever did that fucking  _sucks_ ,” Caroline continues. “What’s the point? Nora doesn’t have a problem with like, anybody!.”

Bonnie nods even though she knows that’s not exactly the case. “Well,” the blonde says pulling up in front of Bonnie’s house, “we’ll probably never know. Mystic High can spread all the fakeass rumors in the world but when it’s time to find out a fact-“

“-no use,” Bonnie concludes. She sighs. “Thanks for dropping me off.”

“No problem. Thanks for helping me pick out my dress for tonight! I would have still been in the mall.”

“Klaus is going to love it. You could show up in a trashbag and he’d still lose his mind.”

“I know right?! Caroline says happily and Bonnie laughs. 

“Have fun.” 

“You and Loverboy too.”

“Oh, we dont have plans,” Bonnie says. 

“Hah,” Caroline says checking her mirror to see if it’s cool to pull backout onto the road. “It’s Valentine’s Day. The way you two are, you guys will  definitely have plans, even if it’s just fucking each other’s brains out.”

“Bye Care!” Bonnie shouts walking up her driveway

“Bye, Bestie!” Caroline says with a little evil, gleeful laugh. 

Her phone goes off as she walks and Bonnie pauses. Speak of the devil. 

“Hey,” she answers her phone as she slows her steps.

“Hey,” Kai answers back, and his voice sends a wave of calmness through her. He gets straight to the point. “What are you doing tonight? I heard it’s some holiday?”

“Oh, you mean Valentines Day?” She grins, playing along. “Nothing. Yet. I don’t know how long that’ll last though. Someone might ask me to do something any second now.”

“Your intuition is astounding,” Kai says sarcastically, but warmly. “Is your Dad working tonight?”

“Yup, at 10. He’ll be gone by 8:30 or 9. Why?”

“Because, I was thinking that maybe we could spend the night together. All night. Not just sneaking you out of a house filled with a million people at 2 a.m.”

Bonnie softens even more, if it was even possible, “I’d like that,” she says quietly.

“Good,” he says just as quietly. “So I’ll see you at 10?”

“Make it 10:45,” she says. “Just in case he forgets something.”

“Alright, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Ok,” she says and warmth blooms everywhere including between her legs that throb once at the thought of spending all night with Kai.

For the first time.

Ever.

Anticipation and arousal gets washed away in a mild panic and she runs up her driveway.

She has seven hours to get ready.

—

“Damn it, Kai,” she mutters to herself wrapping the towel around her naked body. Of course he came thirty minutes early. She’s grateful she immediately got in the house and made sure the kitchen, living room, bathroom and her room were spotless. But now it was time for her to take a shower when the doorbell rings.

“Oh, I should come over way more often,” his eyebrows raising in appreciation at his girlfriend greeting him at the door nearly naked.

“I told you 10:45,” Bonnie says letting him in. It’s barely 10:15.” 

“What can I say, I was eager.” He leans down to kiss her but she ducks away. “I’m going to shower and no-“ she heads him off, “you can’t come with me this time. Don’t ruin or break anything.”

He mock scowls. “Whatever,” he says. “I have things to grab out of the car anyway.”

“Like what?”

“Just some stuff to ensure everything will be broken and ruined by the time you’re squeaky clean.”

She rolls her eyes but heads back to the shower leaving him to it. 

—

When she gets out of the bathroom she pauses in the doorway of her bedroom. “What is this?”

“I wanted to try something,” he says as she watches him scatter fresh white feathers around her room. There are already blood red rose petals scattered just as haphazardly and a circle of fat, pale, new and unlit candles arranged in a circle.

She knows what that phrase means by now.

“What is it?”

“You’ll see,” he says simply, finishing with letting the feathers float to the ground. “Ignore it for now,” he says and smiles easily at her like that’s actually possible. He carefully walks around his ‘experiment’ to stand in front of her. He runs his hands through her damp hair. “You smell good,” he says softly and leans down to kiss her. Her eyelids begin to get heavy as she opens up to him but surprisingly he pulls away first.

“I really want to do this, but I need to feed you first.”

Bonnie laughs, but when he doesn’t she realizes he’s serious. “What?”

“I’m cooking dinner,” he says. “Literally. Right now there’s pasta boiling on the stove.” He kisses her again though, quickly, like he can’t help it. “I hate mushy pasta,” he says, eyes almost comically serious. “I have to go and-“

“Ok, ok go” Bonnie waves him away playfully and goes over to her dresser to get dressed. She’s digging through her underwear drawer, humming something familiar and slightly out of key when she feels Kai wrap his arms around her waist from behind. 

He presses his lips to the curve of her shoulder and she smiles, deciding on a powder blue silky set. 

“I love you,” he murmurs into her skin and her heart skips multiple beats, immediately followed by the feeling of the emotional equivalent of the fireworks at Disney’s Magic Castle goes off in every part of her body. “I love you  so much.”

She spins to face him. “I dont think I’ll ever stop loving you,” he says lowly, holding her close. “I’ll never stop,” he holds onto her hips, pulling her closer and they kiss so deeply it’s almost overwhelming in its intensity. When they break pull away for air, Bonnie feels as if she’s trembling and the way Kai exhales is a little shaky.

“Go turn the stove off,” she tells him panting a little and he nods looking a little dazed. He leaves the room and Bonnie just stands there in her peach colored towel stupefied.

She should be thinking everything under the sun right now but all she can think is  _he loves me._ And it’s the only thought she can handle right now to be honest. She doesn’t want anything else jumping across her mind except  _he loves me._ Almost as if on autopilot she gets dressed in her underwear and pulls on a shirt that may be a little too small and pair of soft, cotton shorts that are a little too short on purpose and makes her way to the kitchen.

Kai is draining the pasta into a colander at the sink and she watches him. She hops up to sit on the kitchen counter as he puts the pasta back into the pot and grabs a bowl of green sauce out of the fridge. So he was doing this while she was in the shower? Cooking pasta, making pesto, littering her room only The Great Creator knows why. He pours the pesto onto the noodles and stirs it a few times.

“It’s dad’s recipe so it’ll be good,” he begins.

“Kai.”

He turns fully to look at her. His expression still looks a little dazed, like _he's_ on autopilot. Like he’s still thinking of her.

“Come here.”

In two steps he comes to stand in between her legs and she pulls him even closer. She raises her eyes to meet his. “I love you too,” she whispers and kisses him gently. Tension seems to seep out of his body and soon the kiss goes from sweet and chaste to passionate and all consuming. She feels him pick her up and carry her back to the bedroom, food forgotten for now.

They only have eyes for each other, not looking away when he lays her down or when they pull their shirts over their heads and push their bottoms down. They can’t stop looking away until Kai crawls on top of her and kisses her. That’s when they close their eyes at the pleasure at touching again. 

Neither are patient enough to get her underwear off and when he pushes her silky panties to the side to slide inside of her it feels so good tears gather at the corners of her eyes. Putting her hand on the back of his neck she presses their foreheads together as she raises her hips to meet each of his thrusts.

_He loves me_

She flips them over so she’s on top and she undulates her hips just so, a sinuous movement that makes his breath come out in a way that seems like its almost impossible to breathe while she does that. “Fuck Bonnie.” She rides him slowly. In the way she knows drives him crazy and causes his eyes to roll back slightly every time she unexpectedly squeezes around him.

“Fuck, yes, baby, yes don’t stop please,” he babbles, the muscles in his neck taut, thighs tight. She does stop though. Just for a moment to lean down and kiss him again, tongue playing slickly with his own before she leans back up and turns completely, careful to keep him inside of her. She starts to ride him, reverse cowgirl style. 

“Oh,” he breathes out harshly as he takes in the view of her soft, round ass moving up and down, her hot, tight, soaking pussy swallowing his dick over and over again. “Bon, Bon,” he says despertaley. “Im going to come.”

She closes her eyes and thanks The Great Creator for Plan B. She continuesto ride him, picking up her speed minutely. Using her pelvic muscles, she massages around his dick steadily and looks over her shoulder at him, making direct eye contact. 

His eyebrows raise briefly, eyelids fluttering before a look of painful esctasy crosses his face. His hips jerk and she bounces on him even faster, making sure she rides him through his whole orgasm. 

Letting out the sexiest sound shes ever heard him make, he moans deep and long, and his breath is loud and labored. He’s still hard inside of her and she only needs to rub her clit for a minute before her eyes are squeezing shut. She comes around him, the contractions making him moan again, his big hands clutching her ass hard. She shivers at the painful sensation mixing with her rippling pleasure and she gasps. 

“Ah fuck,” he swears, sounding disbelieving “oh my God.” Bonnie giggles - she has him calling on the older names of deities. She feels something soft brush against her cheek and she opens her eyes which widen, shocked. There are feathers and rose petals floating all around them, white and red intertwined and shadowed in a beautiful way due to the candles in the middle room which now have lit wicks. She reaches a hand out to cup a rose petal. It settles into her hand, silky and real.

“C’mere,” Kai says tiredly and she slides off of him slowly, causing him to sigh in pleasure. She goes to get a warm washcloth to wipe him up but she takes her hand. “We will,” he says knowing she likes to get tidied immediately afterwrds. “Let’s enjoy this for a minute.” She lies next to him easily. They watch as the feathers and petals float aimlessly; she can feel that it’s her doing; can feel a tie to the feathers, and flowers, and fire. It’s like there’s an invisible thread connected from her molecules to every element. 

He noses at her cheek and she looks up at him. “That was amazing. You’re amazing. You’re perfect.” Bonnie blushes. “I didn’t even feed you first,” he muses aloud. “I did this backwards as hell.”

Bonnie just smiles against his lips, one he returns while caressing her thigh. He continues to kiss her slowly, rolling her onto her back. _No off switch_ she thinks faintly when she feels his renewed hardness graze against her inner thigh.  


This time is different than the first; it’s not as frantic but slow and ethereal. He makes love to her so carefully it feels like she’s in a dream. His reverence for her body makes her feel like a goddess. The way he laces their fingers together and studies her face taking in her beauty has her turning her face away, different kind of tears beginning to gather and slip down her cheeks. 

He kisses the saltiness away before unlacing their fingers so he can lay fully on top of her, cupping her face with his large palms to kiss her lips while his thumbs brush away the tears. Rose petals and feathers brush against her sensitive skin, sending goosebumps or shivers cascading through her body occasionally .

_He loves me._

And everything is building to be too much but in the best way possible. It’s all mounting, rising up inside of her and as it reaches its apex her mouth falls open and she shouts out as she feels herself coming again just by his stroking. He buries his face in her throat and seconds later he's filling her up again.

She moves her hips around in little circles, loving the feeling of their juices mixed together but Kai groans into her skin. “You’re going to kill me. Are you trying to kill me tonight?”

“Not tonight,” she says against the shell of his ear and laughs lightly when he shudders. Closing her eyes while he recovers she taps into that heat - connects her essence to the tethers that allows her to control gravity and flame. Slowly, everything lowers back down to the ground, feathers fluttering silently, petals twisting and falling to brush softly against the floor, and the flames shrinking until all that’s left are wisps of smoke. “Cmon,” she whispers, running her fingers through his hair, “let’s get cleaned up and watch old episodes of Supermarket Sweep. We can bring the pesto pasta.”

“So fucking much,” he breathes. “I love you so fucking much.”


End file.
